Five Nights at Piemations 2
Night 1 Phone Call: Welcome to Mann Co, We had planned this area for Meet the Amazing Pyro, But apparently crappy hackers hacked into our animations and ruined the characters, So make sure they don't get to Saxton's Office, If they do, They'll try to murder you, Nothing too big, But y'know, Good luck. Pyro Jumpscare: Pyro will enter the office with a spider, Chase the spider, and burn your face with his Flamethrower because the spider is small. Night 2 Phone Call: Nice! Now, We had to salvage code from 5 AM at Freddy's, It was hard, So SpringTrap and Withered Foxy will attack, Be extra careful, Because if you die... Well, This place already has a horrid reputation because of Pyro and the BLU team, Well.. Good luck. Ha! SpringTrap Jumpscare: He says "When I'm done with you, your face will look like mashed potatoes!" Then he will use a crowbar on you similar to how the night guard used a crowbar on him in 5 AM At Freddy's: The Sequel Withered Foxy tactic: He will disable the mask by ripping it off of your head and saying "IT BE THE NIGHT GUARD!", So don't let him into Saxton's Office, Or else you're doomed. Night 3 Phone Call: A triangle with a tophat wanted to destroy Mann co a while back, So we built a memorial to him, Don't let Bill Cipher get into the office, Or you may end up dead. Bill Cipher Jumpscare: He travels into Saxton's Office, Then summons a pizza, Then throws the pizza at you. Night 4 Phone Call: Well nice job, Dingus... You may have noticed a broken bear last night, He's here, Avoid Withered Freddy at all costs... Good night, Dingus. Expect us not to give you a funeral. Ha! Withered Freddy Jumpscare: Enters Saxton's Office and screams similar to Withered Golden Freddy, With red surrounding your screen. Night 5 Phone Call: We snuck an old relic from Piemations Studios into here, So Expect Nightmare Fredbear to be a threat tonight, Bye, Dingus. Nightmare Fredbear Jumpscare: Throws drum set at you, Then Nightmare Freddy walks in and Nightmare Fredbear calls him garbage. Night 6 Phone Call: Wow, You made it, Ha! Well, This is Overtime, The place is on Lockdown, so just stay in your office, It's better than having no way out of Animatronic death, Y'know? Mangle Jumpscare: She leaps from the ceiling and latches onto you, Implanting her clock into your heart. Night 7 Phone Call: This is the HARDEST night, You may have noticed Nightmare Freddy before, Right? Well, He was freshly built, So you're doomed.. Don't let him get into your office, Because if he does, I'll have to have a word with you for letting creepy robots into my office. Ha! Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare: Nightmare Freddy plays his guitar so bad that it is considered "Garbage", And then he kills you with the horrid music. Game Over Screen: Category:Tyler's Trash Category:Crossover Category:Five Nights at Piemations